After The Storm
by turtlelovermikey3000
Summary: Everyone knew what happened. Only to their eyes. He let her go. All because of that revenge. But what they don't know. There is newborn wave. And it is all ready to start. The choice, let her go? Or Leonardo be that strong wind he was meant to be. 2012 series. two shot. Take place after the events of Vengeance is Mine. -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

I do not owned TMNT.

2012 series.

Like all of my stories this is another short story.

This is story is just about Leo and Karai.

Yes! Master Splinter is in this story also.

This is take place after the events of Vengeance is mine.

Just to be clear readers this is not LeoXKarai story.

Why not to be rude. But I'm not Leo and Karai shipper.

I just find it plan disgusting and weird.

It just I know there not even siblings not even closed.

But that is so gross on many levels! Anyway. Story begins. Enjoy!  
Warning: This is rated K. No cursing.

Warning: This is will you make cried.

Readers, you need tissues. As I mean tissues.

I mean a lot of them.

This is very powerful.

 **All things** **go crashing down for reason.** **Why?**

 **That where everything changed.**

 **They were for it.** **Until they went in the storm.**

 **He heard her cries.**

 **Her thunder.**

 **Her irises of the hurricane that went toward the shotgun in her eyes.**

 **What I just introduced... The storm of my heart. Meet the eye.**

 **And he let her down.** **After that painful event,** **the turtles and Splinter did not say word.**

 **They just went in their rooms.**

 **Not even word.**

 **Not even a drop from the celling.**

 **Not even cry for thirst of the heart that burst into the light.**

 **Not even said of the shards of left of their souls.**

 **That just died at the fire let out.**

 **Who you might?**

 **What can't even bleed.**

 **Serves them right to the lighting strikes.**

 **From the pit of bottom of the ocean.**

 **They never rise up, never drop down to the lagoon heartbeat from my lungs**

 **that I drift.** **And the Queen from her beloved kingdom she never bellows.**

 **Not from her heart.**

 **Not from roars of the storm let between upon them.**

 **But the waves...**

 **They never rise up.**

 **Not from the message drift upon the sand.**

 **Not the cries from upon the beauty.**

 **Fear lives their name...**

 **To died in the fire.**

 **Let it rain.**

 **Let it Burn.**

 **-In Baxter's Lab-**

 **The turtles and Splinter already arrived for the Shredder's evil plans.**

 **Only to their dismay Karai was held hostage.**

 **All for the plan.**

 **All for their doom.**

 **That monster! Came the voices of the mutants thoughts.**

 **Only suddenly heard the rope flinging.**

 **And his brothers and father were no condition to help him.**

 **He ran as fast only grabbed her.**

 **Only the rope let go.**

 **Where?**

 **In the mutagen she went.**

 **That's it.**

 **He went in the storm.**

 **Leo let out verse.**

 **''Noooooooo!''**

 **''NOOO!'' The turtles, Splinter and the shredder screamed.**

 **Only she came.**

 **She was now poison, cold blooded snake.** **They fled off.**

 **-With Leo-**

 **It was all of his fault.**

 **He is so stupid.**

 **So cocky.**

 **It was all of his fault.**

 **He shouldn't let her go. Until tears** **landed on the ground.**

 **From the start.**

 **Now the eye of the storm.**

 **Now the heartless stump left to the bottom of his heart.**

 **Now gone.**

 **Life really stinks.**

 **But.**

 **I'm here now.**

 **-With Splinter-**

 **His daughter is** **now gone.**

 **To that monster.**

 **All his dreams and peace, are what?**

 **In the outbreak of the heart**

 **the eye closed.**

 **Never live.**

 **Or drop.**

 **Never embrace the sorrows the waves splashed.**

 **''Miwa.'' He finally sputtered out.**

 **"'My daughter.''**

 **Maybe.**

 **He did not lose everything.**

 **He has family.**

 **Together as family.**

 **They won't stop for the beat.**

 **They may clash.**

 **But fight together.**

 **And ride together of the start that newborn jay fly for the**

 **first time. In the horizon.**

 **But dive for the goal.**

 **Not even that raging storm can ruin their life.**

 **They fight together.**

 **To saved Karai and the city.**

 **They are** **brothers.**

 **They will ride together in the newborn wave.**

 **The end.**


	2. Chapter 2-Make A Wave

I do not owned anything.

The Raging storm now is now a two shot!

Chapter 2 is up!

Chapter-2

After the event they tried to saved Karai.

They even poor their hearts into turning Karai back to normal.

Only no such luck at all.

Donnie said that Karai is an special mutant and it will take while for her turned back to her sinister and nasty self.

Suddenly the storm went crazed.

From not from the sky or not even their hearts from the cries of the angels.

The monster was now open in the eye of the storm ready to bellowed into that

that storm.

It's not going to flow into magical steam.

No it will perished.

The shredder decided to used Karai against the turtles and Splinter to mind controlled her.

That Man! He went too far.

Their lives is like the titanic.

From pure life and singing to birds.

Until crushed by hearts by an Iceberg!

And down it went.

Down from my heart of the eyes of the depth upon me.

The hopes and dreams went down the Pitt of crestfallen of sorrows sirens coming to my pleas of

my precious veins. And my precious souls... toward them.

Down it went.

Just like that.

Down came the living sorrows of the preach of down in

the depths of unforgotten and lost hope.

But now!

And Don't forget...

Their life did not end up like the Titanic.

It was life.

Calling that dreadful names from each other.

Leo went down on his feet an roared like he never ever roared before.

I bet you right!

He roared all of the names of the sighing angels heard him.

He beaten the raging force of evil and saved his brothers and their precious city that shine upon them.

He knew at the bottom of his heart.

Karai is still good in her and will joined her true family.

But right now. Leo does not feel any pain.

Why?

The tears and the sorrows now drift off.

And now came ocean came ready to splash.  
Why, I bet you must asked?

He is going to make it with his brothers.

Because their now fly away in that beautiful ocean.

Ready to splashed.


End file.
